


Lunch Options

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bombrush pulls the moves on Soundwave again, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Nothing much happens, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush is up to his usual antics when he calls up Soundwave while she's making dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Options

Her cell phone went off again.  Soundwave didn't even need to look at the ID.  She had made _his_ ring tone one she would recognize immediately.

 

And so before the crescendo of "A Night on Bald Mountain" could play, she answered.  "Bombrush."

 

"Miss Soundwave," Primus, that smug voice of his, "I sincerely hope I am not bothering you at this hour."

 

"It is not an unreasonable one," It was only dinner time and she was trying to finish making dinner for her children, "And you do know that I have a home phone that you can reach me at for school-related incidents."

 

"I know, I know, but I'm not here to discuss the upcoming town meeting or the proposal for the new gym."

 

"...Then why are you calling me?"

 

"I was just wondering, do you like Thai or Korean?"

 

Oh for the love of- "You called me up on my cell phone, when I could be in the middle of important business or in a crisis, just to ask me which cuisine I like best?"

 

"Well, I figured you wouldn't bother answer me if you knew who it was and yes, I do know you gave me a ringtone and I was just wondering, since the proposal we'll have to discuss with the board of directors tomorrow will being held during lunch, which one would you like me to bring. Which is also why I didn't call the house phone because I figured it wasn't really school business so much as lunch business."

 

"... You do know they provide lunch for us?"

 

"Those cheap subs and chips from the local deli? As much as I support local business and all, those get tiring quickly and its left sitting there for a whole hour before we finally get to it.  I'd figured you'd prefer some hot and better tasting... like Thai or Korean?"

 

This was just another attempt to embarrass her.  Imagine, the head principals of both the girl's and boy's schools getting take-out lunch for the board of director's meeting.  From the same place.  Damn that Bombrush.

 

But she really did hate those soggy sandwiches they always provided.  And she knew some of the directors had their own meals delivered as well...

 

"Thai.  And none of those curries.  I would prefer the duck or noodles."

 

"Got it," Oh great, he trilled the last part like they were in a duet, "See you at the meeting tomorrow."

 

"Good night, Bombrush."

 

She didn't even let him say goodbye.  No point in doing so, she could already hear his voice purring out the farewell in her head.

 

Primus, she was going to need a lot of coffee to deal with him tomorrow morning.

 

END


End file.
